This invention relates to business forms, and in particular to a manifold business form which provides a plurality of copies of a completed form.
Because of the length and complexity of some business forms, it is sometimes impossible to provide a one-page form containing all the necessary printing and blank areas for completion. This results in such forms being printed in a two-page format. When the two pages of the form are on separate sheets, a standard carbon or carbonless image-transferring system can be used to create multiple copies of each completed page. Upon completion, the copies Of each page are joined in sets to provide multiple copies of the original two-page completed document. This construction is cumbersome, and can result in incomplete sets of copies if one of the pages is somehow separated from the set.
Alternatively, the form can be printed so that the two pages are on opposite sides of a single sheet. In the past, one of the necessary steps in completing a form of this type has been to manually place carbon sheets between the sheets of the form to ensure that the images imprinted on the original pages are transferred to the copies. The manual placement of carbon sheets is a messy and awkward process, involving the possibility that the carbon sheets may be incorrectly placed. Such incorrect placement of carbon sheets can result in omission of some or all imprinted information from the copies.
Thus, there is a need for a manifold form assembly which allows use of a two-sided original form without the need for manual placement of carbon sheets when filling out the form.